Venus on the Beach Figurines
"Venus on the Beach" is a series of limited edition figurines, based on the girls of the ''Dead or Alive'' series as they appear in Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 ''(except Helena, Christie, and Lisa). The 1/6 scale figurines are made from PVC and ABS plastics, and are fully painted. The figurines can be removed from their bases, and also include changeable, snap-on swimsuits, which appear in ''Xtreme 2. The figurines can cost from about ¥7,800 to ¥16,800 ($90 - $200). Figurines Ayane The Ayane figurine is 250mm tall. She is in a standing position in swallow water, stretching her right leg as she leans on a rocky support with her left hand. Ayane comes with the Colt tank-top and mini-skirt, which can be removed to reveal the Bellatrix bikini, or the Scorpion which reveals the Alphard. ''Colt & Bellatrix Limited Tecmo Webshop Edition '' File:DOAX2 Ayane Figure 2.jpg|The Colt suit File:DOAX2 Ayane Figure.jpg|The Bellatrix suit File:DOAX2 Ayane Figure 3.jpg|The Scorpion suit File:DOAX2 Ayane Figure 4.jpg|The Alphard suit File:Venus Figure Ayane Closeup.jpg|Headshot close-up Venus Figure Ayane Package.jpg|Packaging Venus Figure Ayane Advert.jpg|Japanese Advert Hitomi The Hitomi figurine is 200mm tall. She is in a sitting position, sat upon the inflatable killer whale pool toy, which is supported on a white stand. There are two editions of the Hitomi figurine: one comes with the Delphinus outfit and the Impets underwear, and the other with the the Crux outfit and Gremlin underwear. ''Delphinius & Impets Limited Tecmo Webshop Edition '' File:DOAX2 Hitomi Figure 2.jpg|The Delphinus suit File:DOAX2 Hitomi Figure 3.jpg|The Impets suit File:DOAX2 Hitomi Figure.jpg|The Crux suit File:DOAX2 Hitomi Figure 4.jpg|The Gremlin suit Venus Figure Hitomi Closeup.jpg|Headshot close-up Venus Hitomi Box.jpg|Packaging Venus Figure Hitomi Advert.jpg|Japanese Advert Kasumi The Kasumi figurine is about 195mm tall. She is in a crawling position on a pool-like base, looking as if she is climbing out, with her right foot still in the water. One edition comes with the Thistle and Sunflower swimsuits, and has loose hair. A second edition comes with the Gentain and Lavender swimsuits, plus an additional hair piece, which changed her hair from loose and flowing, to a high ponytail. DOAX2 Kasumi Figure.jpg|The Thistle suit DOAX2 Kasumi Figure 2.jpg DOAX2 Kasumi Figure 3.jpg DOAX2 Kasumi Figure 4.jpg Venus Kasumi Closeup.jpg|Headshot close-up Venus Kasumi Box.jpg|Packaging Venus Kasumi Advert.jpg|Japanese Advert Kokoro The Kokoro figurine is about 180mm tall. She is in a kneeling position, on a circle base designed to look like the shore line. One edition comes with the Apple bikini and Citron outfit. The other has the Star Fruit and Cassis suits. Both editions comes with a red and white Japanese parasol, which can be removed. DOAX2 Kokoro Figure.jpg|The Apple suit DOAX2 Kokoro Figure 2.jpg|The Star Fruit suit DOAX2 Kokoro Figure 3.jpg| DOAX2 Kokoro Figure 4.jpg| Venus Kokoro Closeup.jpg|Headshot close-up Venus Kokoro Box.jpg|Packaging Venus Kokoro Advert.jpg|Japanese Advert Leifang The Leifang figurine is 250mm tall. She is in a sitting position on a rudder ring, as if she is doing down the Water Slide. There are two editions of the Leifang figurine: one has braided hair, is sitting on a pink ring, and comes with the Bunting cheerleader outfit and Atropos bikini. The other has loose hair, is sitting on a blue ring, and comes with the Partridge cheerleader outfit and Daphne bikini. DOAX2 Fang Figure.jpg|The Bunting suit DOAX2 Venus Fang Black.jpg|Atropos bikini Venus Figure Fang Closeup.jpg|Headshot close-up Venus Figure Fang Package.jpg|Packaging Venus Figure Fang Advert.jpg|Japanese Advert Tina Armstrong The Tina figurine is 250mm tall. She is in a diagonal diving position, supported on a base designed like grey coral. One edition has the Sculpter outfit and Fluorite underwear. The other has the Grus outfit and Moonstone underwear. File:DOAX2 Tina Figure 2.jpg|The Sculpter suit File:DOAX2 Tina Figure 3.jpg|The Fluorite suit File:DOAX2 Tina Figure.jpg|The Grus suit File:DOAX2 Tina Figure 4.jpg|The Moonstone suit Venus Figure Tina Closeup.jpg|Headshot close-up Venus Figure Tina Package.jpg|Packaging Category:Merchandise Category:Figurines